A meeting
by NeverEndingFairyTales
Summary: Ever bumped into someone not realizing it would change your life? Cindy Vortex has and you would never guess who. It's not a romance yet but it will be.
1. Chapter 1

Walking in through the school corridor without anyone else there is…. weird. In the least. So quiet you can hear your own thoughts and before you know it you're not noticing anything else but your own thoughts. There is problems with that because you never know, someone else may actually be there. Cindy always comes to school early, she likes to explore and walk the silent school grounds. One day someone else was doing the same thing as her. And as you well know the world works in mysterious ways, and because of that they happened to "meet". More like run into each other. She slowly walked along the empty corridor. Her hand running across the lockers. Immersed in her own thoughts she didn't notice the person she was about to run into. WHAM!

"I really need to watch where I'm going" both people murmured before remembering the other

"Oh... Sorry" She said best she could manage

"Ditto." The boy replied while smiling sheepishly at her.

After they said their apologies they walked off. Not before realizing who the other was and turning around.

"You're...!" they said in unison

Cindy's POV

There I was walking in the empty (well I thought it was empty) corridor, minding my own business. Then I run into this guy. Being me I apologize then go on my way. Not before realizing who I ran into. My neighbor the town's own boy genius.

"JIMMY!" I said

"Cindy…?" he replied monotonly while averting his gaze from my eyes

I should probably explain. I am Cindy Vortex, 14 years old, previous smartest in the school till he moved in right across from me. Jimmy Neutron my long time rival. I hadn't really talked to him much after we kissed after doing our own news show. I thought it was all gonna go up hill from that but….. Stuff happened, we still talked but we were uncomfortable. Even after all these years.

I smiled at him. He did his best to return a smile before looking away again. I sighed. At first after hearing how "excited" he was to run into me I thought things had changed but, they hadnt. Things might even be worse than before. I walked towards him and when I finally was almost right next to him I realized how much he had grown. He was actually taller than me, and had lost the whippy dip do. He backed away a little with a puzzled look on his face before forcing himself to speak "So…. I should-"

"No." I said I hadnt meant it to sound so forceful but it came out that way. He took a step back and I took a step forward but tripped. I fell on him but he caught me and stopped us from both falling. I smiled at him, before hearing an all to familiar voice.

"Well, well, well what have we hear..?" Libby said

_Crap! I forgot I was meeting her hear!_

I quickly got off of Jimmy and walked over to her. He walked away but before we both lost sight of each other he looked back and smirked at me. I was so happy I could burst but all I did was smile back.

**A/N Yo! This time I wrote it longer! I think I gave up on the other story. I'm going to write on the bottom rather then the top. PULEASE! REVIEW! My only mission in life is to get at least 3 reviews! Oh and btw I dont own Jimmy Neutron. If I did I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS I WOULD BE WRITING AN EPISODE CUZ IT WOULD STILL BE AIRING! **

**Thanks and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Libby's POV

This girl tells me to meet her at 6:45 in the morning! Half the teachers aren't even here! And I find her in the arms of _Jimmy Neutron_! _Everyone_ knows they had a "falling out" after their not so secret kiss. Yes we all know about it, let's just say…. Carl can't keep a secret to save his life. Back to the point: I spent a good 10 minutes looking her, and when I find her she's in Jimmy Neutron's arms smiling up at him. I could've just left 'em too it but being me…..

"Well, well, well what have we here..? I questioned a little too happy but they were to shocked to notice. I could practically see Cindy's ("this girl") mind reeling with information and suddenly remembering that she had _invited_ me here. She then left poor Jimmy for me, then before we lost sight of him I saw her turn her head to face him and what did he do? He grinned, full out, at the poor girl. Boy's are- well stupid and can't read girl's emotions, or at least the majority of them so I would bet you my entire cd collection that he didn't notice her practically jumping for joy when he did that.

After that I dragged her to a secluded area of the hall, and finally asked what was on my mind, "Cindy…?" She looked up at me and slightly cocked her head as if to say yeah?

"Uhh…. Why did you tell me to meet you here at 6:45 in the morning!" Was my response

Cindy gave me a sad look then took a deep breath "My parent's are getting a divorce!" she spilled than broke into uncontrollable sobs. I had never seen her like this, this was _Cindy Vortex_. Tough, strong, stubborn Cindy. It almost made me want to cry but I just comforted her.

"I'm so sorry Cindy" I say trying to keep my voice straight. Pulling herself together she said, "S'okay" and left it at that. We walked away from that spot in silence, when I remembered the little "incident" that happened. "Oooohhh… Cindy?"

A/N Sorry bout it being so short and taking so long but I have writers block so…. Reviews are much appreciated, you know. :D


End file.
